Brave New World
by Ghost in the Amethyst
Summary: Fate can be cruel, something that is unavoidable. I'd like to think my fate was passed down by a god with a very sick sense of humor, but then again whats a girl supposed do? Fallow me on my odd journey of adventure romance and shenanigans as I find out what fate has in store for me. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I ONLY OWN MY OC, HER JUTSU'S AND THE YUKIMURA CLAN!
1. Crash!: entrance into the naruto world!

_**This is the very first naruto fanfic I've written on here so far I hope you enjoy this story i had a lot of fun writing it, here's the first chapter please leave your thought and reviews at the bottom you thoughts are what i use to make the story even better sop if you have an idea just leave it in the review! ~**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I steadily make my way from home from work practically dragging myself into my apartment

"what a damn day" I sigh I shower and settle into my warm bed I pick up the latest copy of the naruto shippuden

" well if was in this story at least my life would be interesting"I say leafing through the pages I hear a loud banging noise coming from my kitchen and then a huge CRASH!

I jump up out of bed and slowly creep out into the hallway.

"Damn it tobi, don't be so loud yeah?" i hear an all to familar voice say

"SORRY SENPAI!" an overly chipper voice says

I back up as they round the corner and gasp when i see the bomber and tobi, "OI! there she is!" deidara says i turn around and sprint down my hall back into my room and slam my door shut bolting the lock i back up into the middle of the room.

"shit shit shit!" i hiss under my breath "how the hell are those two even real.. or for that matter here!" i say under my breath

I turn around and come face to face with the masked man from the hallway "Hello little yukimura" he says and then chuckles as a dark portal opens behind me, I glance over my shoulder and whimper slightly due to the fact i was stuck.

He pushes me back into the black abyss and laughs as i tumble downward at an alarming rate I let out a blood curdling scream and momentarily loose consciousness before landing hard on my back.

" Holy mother of Jashin that fucking hurt!" I yell I rub the back of my head and sit up

"Where the hell am I?" I mutter looking around my very unfamiliar surroundings I stand up alarmed.

_**~Sakura P.O.V ~**_

"_**hey did you guys here that?" I whisper over to Sai Naruto and Kakashi sensei**_

_** "Indeed Sakura" sai says quietly **_

_**"we should go check it out!" naruto says **__**attempting to walk in the direction the commotion came from **_

_**"Naruto wait!" Kakashi sensei says**_

_** "we have no idea what that was and it could be a trap" he finishes **_

_**"Oh right" Naruto says and rubs the back of his head**_

_** "okay sakura you and sai take that way and naruto and I will go this way, keep an eye out for any peculiar things" kakashi says "RIGHT!" and we head out.**_

_**~Team 10 P.O.V~**_

"_**hey what was that loud thud?" Choji asks**_

_** "we should go check it out" Ino says to her captain asuma**_

_** "no" asuma says "it could be a trap, Kotetsu Izumo and Raidou go ahead and scout it out make sure it's not a trap when you find out what it was use this signal" he says **_

_**letting a most distinct whistle out. "Shikamaru go with them in case they need back up" shikamaru nods and takes off with them.**_

_**Kurenai's P.O.V**_

Trying to get my bearing as to where ever the hell it is I am I look around trying to find a landmark or something to help me, I notice everything is sharper, brighter, clearer.

I walk down a grassy hill and into the beginning of a forest I wrap my arms around myself wishing I would have worn something warmer to bed instead of shorts and a tank top, I notice a group of men in off clothing approaching my direction I hide behind a tree and clamp my hand down over my mouth trying to stay quiet so they won't know my location and praying they don't come my way, fear floods my heart when i hear faint foot steps approaching me just as the figure reaches my location they stop my breath hitches and i crouch down and wait.. When the moment proves good i step out and attempt to swing but before my fist makes contact I'm stopped I look down and see my shadow has darkened

"shadow possession" I think

and my thoughts are confirmed by shikamaru stepping out the remaining men surround me, sweat beads on my forehead.

"it's just a woman? Ugh, what a drag" he says lazily

I roll my eyes at him.

"Shikamaru!" I hear a female voice say I look up to see the 5th hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno.

"what? She swung on us and we don't know if she's an enemy." He replied

"Did you ever stop to think maybe she's scared?" sakura retorts back "besides shedoesnt look like any ninja I've ever seen or met for that matter,I can't even feel a chakra flow in her"

Ihang my head not even 15 minutes in this world and they think I'm a spy or something.

Sakura turns to me " just who are you?" She says

"Uh.." I start trying to defend myself but collapse, the last thing I remember is sakura running towards me and then darkness ensues.

~_**sakura P.O.V~**_

_**The woman before us started to speak but just as she says something she collapses to the ground, I run to her and check her vitals noticing her pupils dialiting strangely and blood coming from her nose I stand back up **_

_**"We need to get her back to the hidden leaf immediately! I say**_

_**Shikamaru steps forward and furrows his eyebrows " she could be an enemy.. Sakura we can't bring a total stranger back to the village.." He says peering down at the girl**_

_**"and be careful with her I'm pretty sure she has suffered some kind of head injury!" I finish**_

_**"right" they say and gently lift her up making sure to keep her steady.**_

_**Kurenai's P.O.V**_

I wake up in a hospital I sit up slowly and rub my eyes squinting from the bright sun that streams into the windows I look around noting the room to be very white and clean

"where am I?" I ask my voice still groggy from sleep

"You're in the hospital in the hidden leaf village, Thanks to Sakura" I hear a male voice say

I look over and see the man from the forest "lady tsunade will see you today, Sakura will be in with some clothes so get changed and I will be back for you in an hour" and with that he leaves.

Exactly an hour later I'm wearing the clothes sakura gave me which consisted of a light mint green tank top a pair of black short shorts a black trench like jacket and black knee length boots My waist long midnight black hair flows softly down my back, I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes look weird their light green with emerald flecks and a bright yellow burst by the pupil. My lips are full and a light shell pink color,

the man now known as Raidō thank's to sakura, knocks on the door "miss are you ready?" he asks I step out and look up at him he's a good couple inches taller than me. I see a light blush color his cheeks,

"Yes" I say.

We walk to a huge red tower which I know is the hokage's tower from reading my manga, and go up the winding stairs, He knocks on the door

" my lady?" he asks

"Yes! What is it?" a female voice yells from inside

"I have the girl you requested to see" he tells her

"bring her in" was the reply,

"my lady" he says "so this is her?" she says studying me closely

"yes, we found her just outside the town in the forest she collapsed shortly after we found her" he tell her she looks at me "what's your name?"

I look down and then back up at her "My name is Kurenai Hisui Hoshi" I say softly, blushing slightly,

she smiles softly at me "very well do you possess any skills?"

she says I smile "yes, in fact I do"

**_~ Raidō P.O.V~_**

**_The woman standing next to me smiled at the hokage and agreed to lady Tsunade's request she sends the young woman with Sakura to the training grounds, _**

**_"Raidō." she says to me _**

**_" My lady?" I reply _**

**_"You will be the one to test her skill out to see if she is telling the truth, she does have a chakra network flowing through her body" she folds her hands together_**

**_ "Is that a good idea my lady? I am trained to be an assassin and guard to the hokage" I say a bit worried _**

**_"yes, I think this would be a perfect show of her skills," she says. _**

_Kurenai's P.O.V_

Sakura takes me to a large open field.

"I wonder who my opponent will be" i say to myself

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is I'm sure they will be a higher level ninja" sakura says to me

"Oh.." i say letting the worry in my voice show she catches it and put's her hands up and smiles "You've got nothing to worry about!" she says "you won't get hurt, and we'll be right here if you do" she says with a smile

"hey sakura?" I ask

"yeah?" she says turning to me

" can i barrow a pair of gloves, if you can spare them" i ask her shyly

"Sure!" she says brightly to me.

"Alright! You may begin!" Lady Tsunade says,

"I apologize if i hurt you" I hear a voice say and turn my head only to find out my opponent is the man who brought me to see the hokage,

I look at him and step forward i can feel the chakra running through my body and as silly as it may sound I had started making my own jutsu's back in my world with the hand signs they use in this world, I smile sweetly at him and charge forward surprised at how fast I have become I flip backwards and put a kunai at his back, he disappears in a puff of smoke,

"shadow clone" I think to myself

As i look around for the real one up, down, side, side, I make a tight fist and punch the ground beneath me sending chunks of debris and earth flying into the air,

He jumps out with a shocked look on his face "such strength!" he shouts,

I honestly took a risk with that punch i didn't know if it was going to work "something like that takes years of practice and patience!" I hear sakura say to lady tsunade,

He disappears again and before I know it he's behind me a kunai at my side, I turn my head and see him smirk,

I jump away from him and begin to do the signs for one of my most precious jutsu's I made "Here goes nothing!" I yell I brace myself "Screaming Siren Jutsu!" i shout.

as a piercing wail escapes my lips making Raidō and everyone around fall to the ground clutching their ears except for tsunade and shizune

"that is a highly advanced jutsu and one from a rare bloodline thought to be extinct, I should have noticed it befor she carries the clan traits Black hair and green eyes, she is most definitely from this clan" Tsunade says

"Do you really think she could be from the yukimura clan?" shizune asks a shocked look on her face

"Yes I do" she replies.

I jump up and land on Raidō's chest holding a kunai in place "I win" I say to him a smirk on my face he huffs i get off of him and help him up,

"You show extreme potential Kurenai, with a little training you would be a valued member of the hidden leaf" she says to me smiling

" "thank you my lady" i say a blush forming on my cheeks "Shizune, Show her around the village and set her up in an apartment, she will be gin training in the morning,

"yes my lady" shizune says and instructs me to fallow her.

"Raidō" tsunade says

"yes my lady?" he asks her

"stay close to her, I am almost certain she is the last member of a clan that was hunted down for their unique bloodline, if word get's out she is alive and she possess's the skill and talent she does she will be hunted down and more than likely killed" she says to him

"if I may ask what clan was she from?" he says to her

"she is from one of the most well know and feared clans in the land of fire, The Yukimura clan" she says a concerned look on her face.


	2. Mission: akatsuki ambush

Chapter 2

_**there has been a time skip it has now been 1 year since Kurenai landed in the Naruto universe she has completed almost all of her training in medical ninjutsu and controlling her powers.. she is now a jounin level ninja with the power and spirit to back it up.**_

_**Read and review!**_

* * *

I wander around the hidden leaf village after I get done training, Sakura said she would meet me later for dinner and to talk about what would be next in my training, lady Tsunade told me that as of today I was accepted as her nest apprentice next to Sakura and would learn not only medical ninjutsu but be taught to control my strength and jutsu's and master them. that was one year ago today.

I walk over to the raman stand and take a seat rubbing my temples it has been exactly 1 year since i landed here in this universe and I've completed almost all of my training under lady tsunade I have my first mission tomorrow under captain Asuma, I furrow my brow, not noticing Naruto and Sai walking up,

"Hey Kurenai!" Naruto says to me with that big goofy grin of his plastered on his face,

i smile at both of them, I've grown quite close to both him and Sakura in the past year, the've told me about Sasuke and their quest to bring him back home and how Naruto has the nine tails fox sealed within him which I already knew because of my love for this show when I was back in the real world,

"So did Tsunade fill you in on the mission" I ask them

"yes, are you sure your ready to aid another team in a mission like this, the men their going after are both akatsuki," Sai says to me

"yes i am ready i know i can be of help and with what lady Tsunade has told me i am descended from a long line of strong powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi, who all hailed from the land of fire, plus my attacks are based on both wind and ice and i have learned to manipulate water and lightening thanks to my training." i say smiling at all the progress I've accomplished

I pay my check and stand up, "I'll see you guys later I've got to get a good nights sleep we leave at dawn." I say to them waving.

I walk back home to my apartment on the way there I run into raidou, we've become quite close over the past year and I can safely say I'm protective over him,

"Hey Kurenai" he greets me "where are you headed?",

"on my way home, got to get a good nights rest for tomorrow, my first mission and all" I say with a nervous laugh,

he smiles "don't be nervous, you'll do great just remember all your training and never let your guard down." he places a hand on my shoulder, "the men we will be going after took down one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, said man was also a very good friend of Asuma's. This is not a revenge mission but it will be a mission to arrest them or if need be exterminate them." he finishes.

I look down at the ground "if we have to kill them to make sure that no one else dies then that is what we are going to do." I say knowing this would be the first time I have killed someone.

"alright, I need to get home myself" he says with a smile and pulls me in for a hug "take care, Raidou," I say resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says and heads off in the direction of his apartment. I sigh and walk up my stairs and unlock my door heading to my room and falling into a deep sleep.

_**"Mama!" I scream "father!" running through the darkened house of the Yukimura clan "where are you?!"**_

_** I hear a loud crash and run towards the sound only to be grabbed by someone "let me go!" I scream **_

_**"Kurenai!" i hear a female voice say realizing it to be my mother fear very prominent in her pale green eyes, I stop squirming and touch he face where a large gash is she winces in pain, "quickly dear. they have already killed your father they're looking for me. you must escape. this portal will lead you somewhere safe" she cups my face and kisses my forehead brushing a strand of black hair out of my eyes "be strong Kurenai and come home safe, you have your fathers fire and strength and my kind compassionate nature and will to never loose hope or give up, We love you my sweet Kurenai," she says tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks "now go, live and never loose the yukimura fire"**_

_** before she shuts the door, I start crawing through the passage to safety when I hear the door slam open and men enter the room with my mother i hear her cry of anger as she rushes them and then a loud thud as something hits the floor with such force and then silence.. **_

_**"wonder where the brat is.." I hear a voice say and i start crawling faster until I see a light I crawl towards the light until I feel someone grab my ankle I look back sheer terror in my eyes "got you brat!" the man snarls "time to die!" I let out a piercing scream and he clutches his ears "little bitch!" he screams at the top of his lungs and I crawl away from him the light getting brighter until I'm in the light feeling the warmth surround my small cold frail form...**_

My eyes snap open, i put a hand over my eyes and let out a huge huff of air i look out the window seeing the sun hasn't even rose yet, the sky is a shade of purple and red signaling the that dawn is only about two hours away, "time to get a move on" i think to myself grabbing my outfit and a towel i shower letting the hot water flow over my pale skin, thinking about the dream and it's meaning i get out and wrap my long hair up in the towel. i look in the mirror the reflection of a youthful 24-year-old stares back but no one knows the pain that hides behind these emerald orbs, i brush m teeth and get dressed letting my hair down and letting it flow down my back i strap my knee-length boots on i attach my mint green medical apron and grab my black finger less gloves, I tie my forehead protector around my neck and attach all my weapons before heading out the door.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Choji," i greet all of them as i walk up I stretch my arms up and yawn

Captain Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Raidō show up a little later than expected and we head out, We stop a few miles away from the collection office we know our targets are going to stop at.

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" captain Asuma says we all nod in agreement.

I see everyone line up and wait for the signal, Asuma jumps out behind the silver-haired man "it's about time Kakuzu.." the man utters and looks back only to see captain Asuma charging at him to which he jumps away just as another man smashes the ground where Asuma had stood just seconds ago, "took you long enough" the silver-haired man says,

Asuma gives the signal and i jump out appearing at his side in a defensive stance. "Oh look Kakuzu he's got a bitch with him" he sneers looking my way i look his way and smirk "whatever you say manwhore",

"why you little skank I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin" i roll my eyes at him which only makes him angrier

"that's it! i'm sacrificing this bitch to Jashin sama!" he start walking my way his hand on his scythe

"bring it mother fucker!" i yell gripping a kunai.

the other man now known as Kakuzu places a hand out stopping him, his eye's studying me "I know you." he says in a deep voice "

"You know her?!" manwhore says

"yes Hidan, she's the last member of the Yukimura clan" he say

"Oh yeah now that you mention it she's got the black hair and eyes" hidan says I narrow my eyes at them

"Don't you dare speak about my family." I say venomously

"enough talk" Asuma says and charges at Hidan leaving the one called Kakuzu to me to continues to stare at me as I crouch down gripping a kunai i dart left and throw the kunai, he deflects it easily and sits the brief case down,

I make the hand signs for a new jutsu of mine "Mizu Muchi!" i yell as a whip of water lashes out nearly striking his face i bring the whip back and smirk.

He narrows his eyes and crouches down i see black tendril like threads sneak out from under his sleeve, i leap back but get caught by a thread as it wraps tightly around my leg i slice at it with the whip and jump back I make the hand signs for another of my jutsu

"Inazuma sutoraiki!" i shoult as a huge bolt of lightening strikes down almost hitting him i command it again and strike him sending him flying back, I make the signs for my original jutsu

"screaming siren jutsu!" as i let out a piercing wail Kakuzu falls to the ground i look over and see Shikamaru crying and asuma standing there with a blank look on his face, i don't realize what's going on until i see Hidan and the pole impaling his body, i leap over to where Asuma is and steady him,

"hold on asu.." i don't get to finish as Kakuzu violently grabs me by the throat holding me off the ground, i gasp and choke for air thrashing wildly as he pulls me closer to where he's standing, i scream and trash harder until i see a flurry of black crows attack both akatsuki member his hand releases me as he is attacked by Raidō.

"a black sword" i hear him mutter as he's attacked Ino appears at my side and helps me up i gasp for air she helps me leap up to the roof of the collection office.

Asuma is laying on the roof surrounded by the leaf shinobi that were sent to back us up i crouch down and hang my head, Ino assesses his injuries revealing that he needed immediate medical jutsu.

I hear the man Hidan yelling into thin air talking about sacrificing us to Jashin and how they just needed a little more time finally giving up and shouting to us "we'll be back!" stay right here and don't move!"

and their gone in a puff of smoke.

I look back down at Asuma, Ino goes to say something but she is stopped by captain Asuma who speaks softly to his students giving each of them a little memory that he held dear to him and telling them how proud he was of them. before asking for one last cigarette, i get up and walk over to the edge of the roof never have been good at dealing with death's, I look up to the sky as he passes away Ino Choji and Shikamaru sob, Raidō calls it and walks over putting a hand on my shoulder.. I start shaking and break down crying as i turn around he wraps his arms around me holding me while i cry it starts to rain, the storms drowning out our anguish.


	3. Death: a shinobi's end, A plan is born

_**Here's the third chapter, Next chapter will involve the fight between team ten, kakashi, and Kurenai. and kakuzu and hidan**_

_**Please remember to leave your reviews and comments in the box marked review.**_

_**Enjoy~ :)**_

* * *

chapter 3

Asuma's body is transported back to konoha and the village mourns his death we stand side by side head's hung low as he is laid to rest.

after the funeral I walk over to shikamaru's house, I knock on the door and his mother answer's it "Oh you poor dear.." she says pulling me into a hug I hug her back "is shikamaru here" I ask her.

"yes he's in his room" she says I nod in thanks and head to his room.

I knock on the door "Shikamaru?" I say, I hear him shuffle over to the door and open it, I try to put on a cheerful face for his sake

"how are you doing?" I ask him he shrugs and i can tell he's been crying i shake my head "shikamaru holding this all in is not good for you... it causes massive harm to the body and soul, not to mention it messes with your chakra" I say to him

He looks up at me and then back down "what if I told you I was going to track them down" he says to me

"then I would tell you I would be right there by your side fighting them and taking my revenge for them killing your sensei" I say to him

he looks up shocked "you really mean that?" he says

"Of course, I would like to know what they know about the Yukimura clan and why they brought my alleged family up" I say to him shrugging my shoulders

"then it's settled we leave at dawn, I"ll let ino and choji know." he says with a determined look in his eyes.

I nod in agreeance.

I walk back to my apartment the bruises on my neck ache from when that man grabbed me. I decide not to go home just yet but instead I climb the side of the mountain where the hokage's faces rest and watch the sun set.

I lean over the railing and sigh thinking about what has happened in the past year and a half and how much my life has changed, I don't even notice the person coming up behind me until I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me, I become alarmed but relax when I hear a familiar voice, He let's go of me and I turn to face him.

"Raidō.." I say I try hiding the bruises on my neck with my forehead protector but he see's them anyway..

"Did that happen when that man grabbed you by the throat?" he asks me.

I look down and nod. I see him clench his fists together

"It's alright, I"ll be okay" I say looking him in the eyes

He steps closer " I don't want anything to ever happen to you..." he says brushing a strand of my hair out of my face

I can't help but smile at him "I feel the same way, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.. I just.." he cuts me off by pulling me into a hug, I rest my head on his chest hearing the steadiness of his heartbeat oddly calms me.

I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks and he steps away a smirk plays on his lips, I puff out my lower lip and pout

He laughs " I'll see you around Kurenai " he says and walks down the stairs.

"Not funny!" I yell to him I can hear him laughing

I let out a huff and walk down the stairs he's waiting at the bottom for me. I march up to him and grab him by his collar

"you're not funny, I.." I don't get to finish before he presses his lips against mine

He pulls back after a minute i stand there a bit dumbfounded, He smirks and pulls me into another hug i wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

" I know your leaving to pursue those akatsuki members that attacked you the other day" he says quietly to me "and i know shikamaru, ino and choji are going with you"

I look up at him "I have to.. they know about me and my family if word get's out that I'm alive.." I look down a single tear escapes my eyes

He lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him "there is NO way anyone will ever hurt you, You're a ninja of the hidden leaf, a powerful kunoichi and most importantly you have every ninja in this village looking out for you even lady tsunade is protective of you and most of all I won't let anything happen to you, Ever." he says

I look at him and i can feel the tears streaming from my eyes "There is nothing in this world that would ever make me give up, not on this village, not on being a ninja or on you or anyone else I hold dear to me.. I love you all so much it hurts" I say to him

"Please be careful and come back home to me.." he says

" I will" I say as i hug him tighter.

**~Dawn~**

I wait by the gates to the village for team ten I see shikamaru walking up with both ino and choji.

"Are you guys ready?" I say to them. to which they all nod

"we have to be careful about this" shikamaru says "they are akatsuki membersand they're both dangerous as we've seen with asuma being killed and Kurenai almost being killed."

I grit my teeth "those bastards won't be able to move once I'm done with them" I say venomously.

they all look at me then look over at someone who's walking towards the group. Said person turning out to be lady tsunade herself i gulp.

"And just where do you think your going?" she says in a powerful voice

"With all do respect lady tsunade we have to go after them.." ino says looking at her while trying to keep her calm.

I step up "lady tsunade i will accompiane them in this mission" i say just then kakashi steps out "and so will I" he says

"Fine but make sure you are careful and come back home alive i will be sending a group out after you for back up." she says she then pulls me aside and hands me a scroll

"this belonged to your mother" she says to me i look at her surprised

"Your mother was one of the most talented and gifted kunoichi in the land of fire and she had a taste for ice style jutsus that incorporated lightening and wind" she says to me

"with you being her daughter you have inherited her skills, with this scroll you'll be able to defeat these men, I'm sure of it. Or in any case seriously wound them" she says to me

I nod my head and clutch the scroll to my chest "My lady if i may ask what was my mothers name?" i ask her

She smiles warmly at me "Her name was Kiyomi" she says.


	4. Fight to the death: Information found

_**Hi everyone! :)**_

_**Here is the lastest chapter of brave new world, a lot more history will be revealed in the next chapter including a shocking secret no one knew about!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 4

We all head for a desolate plain in the middle of a desert with a few worn down dry-looking trees, the spot where Ino said the two men were and the way she said they were headed while she was using her mind transfer jutsu.

"Okay, we need to approach them in secret as to not alert them to our locations" kakashi says to all of us we nod

"No reckless attempts" I say to the three who all saw their sensei die at the hands of these men.

"We won't do anything reckless, Kurenai" Ino says I can see the worry in her eyes as well as the burning passion for avenging her sensei.

"alright let's get headed out" kakashi says

As we run I refelct back on what lady tsunade told me about my family before we left the village..

"You were the youngest daughter of Kiyomi and Yuudai Yukimura, from birth you were protected and guarded for your extreme potential to one day be one of the greatest kunoichi to ever live, Between your mother's jutsus involving ice, lightening and wind and your fathers habit and talent of using both fire and earth you were viewed as one who could weild all types because your chakra network would be so advanced and complex." she says to me

"What happened to my clan?" I ask her to which she hangs her head and sighs

"One dark stormy night in about mid june your family home was attacked and most of your clan members were slaughtered, some for their talents others for the sheer fact they were there, Your mother Kiyomi hid you away in a small underground tunnel while she stayed to fight off the attackers, Nothing is known if she perished or not her body was never found, Your father's body was found a few feet away from your bedroom, Apparently he had sensed the approaching attack and tried to get you to safety." she says

I look down and close my eyes "they were after me weren't they.." I ask her

"It appears they were" she says

we finally arrive to the location pulling me out of my thoughts i take my place as kakashi prepares to make his assult.

I duck behind a tree clutching a kunai to my chest waiting for the signal the scroll tightly tucked away for when i have to use it against the monsters we're up against, I look over at ino and no in assurance we were going to be just fine.

I hear a loud crash followed by maniacal laughter and then the signal i jump out and take a stance against them next to shikamaru ino and choji, the maniac with the scythe grins to his partner who just stares at us until his eyes come to meet mine they go wide and then he relaxes

"well look here kakuzu, looks like we won't have to hunt them down after all especially the bitch worth all that money" he says with a laugh

I grit my teeth "Your going down you sorry piece of shit" i bark at him to which he turns back to me with a death glare

"you wanna make a bet on that you little whore?" he seethes

I smirk Just then kakashi strikes the other man through the heart.

"H..How did you sneak up on me so quick" he grunts

"It was easy with your partner threating someone he really shouldn't.." kakashi says

He drops to the ground and appears to be dead not moving or breathing at all, his partner Hidan just stands there

"come one kakuzu don't die that easy! Get up you lazy bastard!" hidan yells and then turns back to us.

"your all gonna die for this. I'll sacrifice you all!" he yells

he charges straight at me swinging his scythe i dodge his attacks and go on the defensive, he chases me up one of the dead trees nearly clipping me with the edge of his blade, I jump up and kick him straight in the face sending him flying back down to the earth.

I leap back down and stand waiting for him to emerge to which he does, he charges again i side step his attack.

"ugh you little bitch!" he seethes

he goes to swing at me but is stopped short by shikamaru's shadow possession , I see the shadow coil up over his body but the blade of the scythe continues to inch closer to me I jump back and take a stance by ino and choji,

"RASENGAN!" I hear just as I see a flash of bright blonde hair fly past me, I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see sakura

"thank god your here" I say to her

shikamaru leads the man known as hidan away from out location with sakura paku and sai fallowing after him as back up, which leaves the one known as kakuzu to us.

naruto attacks kakuzu once again but to no avail, I try to jump in to help him but I'm stopped by captain yamato, "this is naruto's fight now stay back, we can't have you getting hurt or dying on us" he says to me

I grit my teeth but nod my head watching naruto and kakuzu fight, naruto hits the ground and doesn't get back up "NARUTO!" i yell but he disappears in a puff of smoke.

he reaapears with a huge rasengan in the shape of a shuriken "Rasen shuriken!" he yells and hit's kakuzu staright n te chest with it. he yells and it's like a million bolts of lightening and electricity are striking him. I cover my face from the chakra and wind that eminate off naruto's attack

when the smoke clears kakuzu lays in the crater created by the sheerpower of the attack, I walk up to the crater and lean down noting he can no longer move his libs he attemps to look up at me

"If you want to learn about your family seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner, they will be able to tell you about your family" kakuzu says and then dies i stand back up just in time to see shikamaru and the others coming back

"are we ready to head back to the village?" i ask

"Yes" kakashi says and we head back to the leaf

later that evening i sit up on the roof of my apartment thinking about what kakuzu said to me..

_**"if you want to learn about your family seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner they will be able to tell you about your family.." **_

i sigh and look down "Kurenai?" I hear a male voice say I look up and see Raidō i smile warmly as he comes over and sits down next to me

"so i hear the two akatsuki members are deceased?" he asks me

"Yes, shikamaru killed hidan and naruto killed kakuzu.." I say then look down

"what's wrong?" he asks me

"before kakuzu died he told me to seek out the leader of the akatsuki and his partner, apparently they know about my family.." i say

He looks at me with a surprised and shocked look on his face "Don't tell me your seriously thinking about going through with this... you could be killed..." he says I can hear the fear and concern in his voice.

"then come with me." I say grabbing his hand "I have to find out about my family.. it's tearing me apart not knowing if my mother is alive or not..." i finish I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

He looks at me thoughtfully "I would be honored to go with you and make sure you are safe and return home with the information you seek" he says squeezing my hand

"Oh thank you!" I say tears spilling from my eyes he brushes them away

"Anything for you." he says and puts his arm around me i curl into his embrace and we sit there watching the sun set

We leave in the early morning hours from the village Raido leaving a message for lady tsunade as to where we were going.

It takes exactly 2 days to reach the hidden rain village, as soon as we enter the village we get the feeling of being watched, Next thing we know we are being ambushed by a thousand paper butterflies turning in shuriken we both dodge them and take a fighting stance as a tall woman with amber eyes and blue hair appears, a look of shock crosses her face

"Kurenai?!" she says.


	5. Chance meeting: God's angel

**_This is a short but sweet chapter basically touching on how konan and pain come into play in kurenai's life and there will be more to come reguarding their history with her in more detail._**

**_here is the latest chapter._**

**_Enjoy~ :D_**

* * *

Chapter 5

I look at the woman before us with a confused look on my face "How do you know my name?" I ask her

she stands back and gestures for us to fallow her "please come with me I believe we have somethings to talk about.." she says Raido grabs my arm pulling me back a bit

"Do you really trust her?" he says raising an eyebrow at me "she is a akatsuki member after all.."

"If i ever want to find anything out about my family i have to go with her and plus from her stance and attitude she has no desire to harm me.. i can tell" i say looking from him to the woman before me

He nods and fallows me "do you remember anything about me?" she asks suddenly i get a confused look on my face

"No.. I don't even think i know you.." i say with hesitation to which she sighs a sad look crossing her face

"I see" she says

We reach a tall building with a giant statue in front, I turn around and face raido

"stay close to me" i say he nods

She leads us inside and up three flights of stairs into a large open room, she turns to us "please wait here i need to get my partner, he will be able to explain more about your family." she says "and i can fill you in on some details as well"

she leaves the room and i turn around looking at the room we're in it's large and open with dark walls and a high ceiling "do you really think these people know anything about your family?" he says to me i look down and ponder his question.

"I guess we'll find out" i say sternly as the door creaks open instead of being the woman and her partner a tall blonde haired man and a man in an orange mask come walking in i tense as they stop short looking at us

"who the hell are you, un? the blonde man says with a suspisous look in his blue eyes

"Tobi thinks they are hidden leaf, one shinobi and one kunoichi!" the man i the orange mask yells in a overly chipper voice and then he gets quiet.I can see the sharigan through the eye hole in his mask and i automatically know who it is..

Without thinkinking i utter the name "Obito" and things take a quick turn for the worse as he rushes forward and grabs me by the throat, I grip his ands and look at him I can see the anger flashing trough the eye that is visable.

"Kurenai!" Raido yells automatically turning to face the masked man holding me, The man's grip loosens and he lets me go jumping back to where he had been standing before hand.

He speaks again but this time his voice is deeper more masculaine.. I see you have made it back little yukimura.." he says to me, I narrow my eyes at him and tilt my head a bit.

"How do you." i start but he finishes the sentence for me.

"Know about your family?" he asks to which i nod "I believe we have a lot to talk about miss yukimura" he finishes and gestures for me to fallow him "Deidara keep the leaf shinobi here do not allow him to come to her." the man says and walks down a hallway I look back at Raido who looks from me to the man known as deidara. I nod at him reassuring himb that i would be okay.. he reluctasntly nods but i can see the fear in his eyes.

I turn and walk down the hallway to where the masked man had gone keeping my guard up, I see him standing down at the end of the hall. the red of his eye shining bright in the dim lighting. I walk down keeping careful as to not allow an attack on myself.

The room we enter has two other people in it, one being the woman from befoe with the blue hair, a small smile on her face as i enter the room, The other man has multiple piercings and his eyes are in the shape of many circles indcating he possessed te rennigan, the man who led me there takes a seat and removes his mask to show a young face with scaring on the left half of his face, from what i remember with this man being obito when he was a chil, he was crushed by falling debris while on a mission with Rin and Kakashi, I also know he has a hatred for kakashi because he killed rin, but what he doesn't realize is that rin had the three tails sealed inside her making her a unpredictable timebomb.. she chose to die to protect the village and ensure that no one had to die.

"I think it's time you learned about your heritage and where you come from" the blue haired woman says " My name is Konan" she says I nod "Your family hailed originally from the hidden leaf starting out with just a few members in the clan, your ancestors originally came up weith the jutsus you use and your mother used" she says "Your clan was one of the only ones in the hidden leaf that was able to manipulate three or more elements Including one of the hardest Ice, Still to this day your clan is reowned through the land of fire and one of the most feared for your skills in combat and the ability to manipulate so many elements, it was considered unnatural for one to weild so many jutsus pertasining to so many elements usually when one is born they possess one chakra type and they mature into that using they skills and talent to make that work and that is where their jutsu come from." she finishes and looks ove to the man sitting opposite to her for him to continue

"The last time we were in the land of fire we encountered both of your parents" the man says " My name is pain, Your mother became friends with konan quite quickly, when you were born she named konan your god mother to which if anything ever happened to them you would come to konan" he looks down for a moment, then looks to konan

"Your mother's name is kiyomi, and she is very much alive, she resides in suna under the name juuri kiyosami go there and you will find her, I still stay in touch with your mother and she writes me quiet often, it was good to see you kurenai you have grown into a fine young woman and she will be proud of you, i truly hope you find her. she asks about you everytime she writes me" konan says a soft smile on her face.

i stand up and head for the door as soon as konan and pain leave but as soon as i reach for the door i feel a hand grip my wrist and yank me back around to face said person, turning out to be the masked man.

He once again removes his mask and stares at me with that one red eye glinting "make no mistake Kurenai.. I will come for you and when i do a new age will begin.." he says licking his lips he leans forward and whispers in my ear "and lets just say your the key to not only restoring my clan but.." he says putting a firm hand on my right hip "putting an end to this wretched world.."

He keeps me pinned to the door I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he continues to whisper to me.. " I can't wait until our next meeting little yukimura.. because me being this close to you is just the beginning.. Oh no, I'm going to be much closer.." he pulls back and puts his mask back on leaving me standing there clearing shell shocked at his words and disappears through a wall.

I slowly walk back to the room where deidara is watching over raido, "let's get the hell out of here.." i say softly i grip his arm tightly he nods and we exit the building and start our long journey back to konoha leaving the village hidden in the rain behind.


	6. Reunion: new enemies emerge

_**Hello! Long time no update on this story! Sorry i've been so busy in the past couple of months is's been unreal but here is a chapter!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!**_

_**Much Love~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

"my lady we located pain and konan of the akatsuki, they relayed information to kurenai pertaining to her parents." Raido says

I look from him to lady tsunade, I take a deep breath "the woman konan said my mother resides in suna, the village hidden in the sand, she also told me about my mother and father that they were close to them and that when I was born konan was named my godmother, " I finish and shift my gaze to lady tsunade she sighs and closes her eyes

"will you be going to suna?" she asks

"yes my lady, with your permission of course" I say

"very well, Take a five man group with you, members of your choosing" she says

I nod and smile warmly at her "thank you my lady"

She smiles back warmly "I truly hope you find your mother" she says

3 days later we arrive in suna, I had chosen Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Genma and Raido for my team playing on each of their strengths they could bring to the team .

As soon as we enter the village we are met by the current kazekage, Gaara and his two sibling Temari and kankuro, along with two shinobi of the sand. I walk forward and meet gaara with Naruto and Sakura at my side.

"Gaara," Naruto says shaking his hand, he then points at me "This is Kurenai Hoshi, She is here looking for her mother" he finishes saying

Gaara studies me with those bright sea colored eyes before sighing "Very well, What is our mother's name?" he asks me

I take a piece of parchment out of my pack and hand it to him

"her name was Kiyomi Yukimura, she later fled the land of fire and took the name Juuri Kiyosami when she moved here to suna, I received information that she is here and alive" I say to him as he studies the information on the paper

" very well, I know exactly where ms kiyosami lives" gaara says and motions for us to fallow him

We walk in silence to my mother's house, we come to a common looking single story home gaara knocks on the door, we hear the locks unlatch a pretty woman with high cheek bones, a heart shaped face, hair black as night and eyes green as the sea framed by thick black lashes meets us she studies each of us until her eyes fall on me.

"K..kurenai?" She asks her eyes going wide in shock

"Y...yes." I stammer

She looks around and invites all of us in " quickly.." She urges

" how did you get back to this world?" She asks me after we're inside and safe,

" I'm not entirely sure to be honest.." I say Fidgeting with my gloves, raido places a hand over mine to stop me, he smiles warmly I instantly stop feeling a tad bit more relaxed.

"I was in my world when i fell through.. well you could say a portal.." i say with a laugh

she studies me with those green eyes "how did you find out about me?" she says

I look down "I found out information from Kakuzu of the akatsuki.. he spoke of a man and woman that knew you and my father.." I say " i then talked with said man and woman only to find out they were the leader and right hand of the akatsuki.."

"what were their names?" she asks me

"Konan and Pein" i say

she smiles "konan and I first met when your father and I were out on a mission in the land of fire, I instantly connected with konan and we became very good friends, when i was pregnant with you our clan decided that if something was to happen to me and your father you were to be sent away and given a new identity, I of course had other plans with me being the head of the clan i had such power but the elders were strongly against it stating that you needed to be protected at all costs.. you were the future of the caln.." she says look down a tear escaping her eye

I get up and walk over to her and hug her tightly "I have always felt like i was missing something.. like a piece of my heart was missing and now that i am here with you i don't have that feeling anymore..Mama.. I've missed you" i say with tears rolling down my cheeks

"Oh my sweet kurenai.." my mother says letting out a sob

I step back "so will you come back with me to the village?" i ask her wiping tears away from my face

she get's a worried look " is it safe to return?" she asks

" Yes the village is under the guidance of Lady Tsunade one of the legendary sanin.. " i say to her

She smiles warmly " very well i shall return with you.."

I smile ear to ear and turn back to my group "we leave at dawn" I say to which they all nod

That night i am shown to my room and lay down , I turn over on my side and stare out the window looking at the bright moon thinking about how tomorrow is going to go I don't even hear my door open, someone slips in beside me and wraps a strong arm around my waist

i turn over onto my back and see Raidō in the dim light "what are you still doing up?" i ask him

"couldn't sleep so i thought i'd come see you and we could talk.." he says

i scoot up and prop myself up against the pillows "about?" i say

Instead of answering me he scoots closer to me " I don't ever want to loose you.." he says softly to me placing his hand on my stomach which makes me shiver

I look at him and smile "Your not going to loose me.. not ever come hell or high water I'm not going anywhere. sorry sweetheart but your stuck with me.." i say smiling

he chuckles and traces patterns on my stomach "good because I could honestly see myself starting a family with you.." he says looking me dead in the eyes

I scoot back down and lay down next to him " and maybe that will come to be true one day but for now i want to enjoy my time with not only my mother but you as well.." i say to him

He smiles softly and lays down next to me and we both fall asleep

The next morning we all say our goodbyes to gaara and head back to the village just outside of the hidden leaf we start hearing strange noises we all stop and take a defensive stance

"Look what we have here boys the Yukimura bitch finally came back and what's this.. The tramps whore daughter is back too? must be our lucky day.." we hear a deep voice say from the trees as a kunai is thrown at my mother i block it and growl in anger

"Why don't you show yourselves fucking cowards!" I yell

5 dark shadows appear in front of us the leader steps forward and smirks " you and your whore mother belong to me now come quietly and maybe we won't kill your friends and cut your tongues out.." he says venomously to me

Naruto steps forward, I swear i see fangs and claws on him "you aren't taking them anywhere bastards.." he growls as red chakra rolls off him,

the leader smirks " Oh yeah?" he says and raises his hand sending his men towards us weapons in their hands, Sakura punches three of them sending them flying backward into a cluster of trees, They don't get up..

the leader's smirk fades as her assesses his situation he sends his last man forward and he is struck down by naruto in a single move.

I smirk "now as you were saying?"

"I'll be back.." he says and vanishes in a cloud of smoke

I let out a sigh of relief and we all hurry back to the village with my mother in tow.


	7. Heart of stone: a star in the dark

_**So here is chapter 7 of Brave New World!**_

_**WARNING! THERE IS A SEXUAL SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER! SO CAUTION!**_

_**Other then that enjoy the chapter it is a bit longer then my previous chapter but i think it came out splendid!**_

_**Remember to Read and Review I love hearing your thoughts on the story!**_

* * *

_**Life in the desert  
Just to be together  
The sand forever  
The same forever  
It moves beneath me  
It pulls my body  
My pulse beats hotter  
So far from the water **_

_**\- the toadies**_

* * *

"_**that little Bitch.." one man hisses **_

"_**she'll pay dearly for what she did to our men.." another says**_

"_**I can't wait to slice into that pretty pale flesh.." one man says licking his lips an evil glint in his eye**_

XXXX

It had been a month since I had arrived back from suna with my mother who was now resting comfortably in a new house right beside the hokage's tower, I on the other hand had been freaking out from what that uchiha man had said and as crazy as it may sound I still feel like he's constantly watching me.. His words still echo in my mind..

I purse my lips together and frown, I don't even realize someone calling my name until I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see kakashi standing there I smile at the silver haired ninja

"what's up kakshi?" I say cheerfully

He looks around and then turns back to me "We need to speak. In private."

I quirk an eyebrow and then nod, We end up in a spare room of the hokage's tower, I sit down across from him and wait for him to speak.

"I was informed you ran into and spoke to a masked man who you addressed by the name obito.." kakashi says I can hear the anger in his voice but it's also mixed with a bit of… Hope?

I lick my lips "when I went to the hidden rain both myself and raido were confronted by a woman by the name of konan, she informed me of where my mother was and how I could find her.. After she and her partner left the room I was confronted by the masked man.. He, in my opinion was a bit too close to me for comfort.. He did possess the sharingan though only he had one eye.." I say to him

I can see him frown through his mask.. "did he say what exactly he wanted, especially with you?" he asks me

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and advert my gaze from him "well for starters he spoke of a new age beginning and restoring his clan, and.." I say trailing off

Kakshi looks at me intently "and what?" he says

I look back up to him and sigh "and putting an end to this wretched world.." I say

Kakashi sits there dumbfounded for a moment and then regains his composure "why after all these years would obito decide to move now I wonder just what his motive is for doing what he has done.." kakashi says trailing off he stands up and walks over to the door

"Kurenai.." he says I look over at him and wait for what he has to say "watch your back.. If I know anything of my old comrade it's he's very skilled at being silent." he says "if he truly wants something he will get it.."

I shudder at the thought of coming into contact with the man in question, the red glint of the sharingan still haunts my memory.

I walk back to my apartment later that night rather slowly deciding to take a detour and go to one of my most favorite spots in the entire village, I climb the stairs to the mountain side and hop up onto a ledge sitting on top of ladt tsunade's carving i sigh and lay back against the cold rock surface, I hear a small noise and shoot up immdiately aware of my surroundings I look over the ledge and see nothing there i relax a bit until i feel someone put their arms around my waist i look over my shoulder to see the one person who knows they can get away with holding me like this..

"you sure know how to give a girl a heart attack.." i say smugly

Raido just smirks sheepishly "you make it too easy.."

I grin back at him "I'm not complaining.. you can wrap those strong arms around me any day.."

I can see him blush in the dim light of the moon "awe did i make you blush?" i say with a laugh

I keep laughing until i feel him sit down behind me pulling me into his lap, I look at him and smile softly.

"never in a million years did i think i would be so lucky to land a kind honest strong man like you.." i say softly placing my head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart calming and soothing my fears from earlier today.

he rests his chin on my head and sighs contently "and never in my life did i think i would meet such a bright confident passionate and sexy woman who not only strives to protect her village but everyone she holds dear to her.. Your everything i could ever want and more.." he says

I feel my heart flutter and fresh tears spring to my eyes at his words.. " make a girl cry why don't you.." i say through tears

I look up to him and smile widely, He walks me back home and makes sure i get inside before giving me the most heart stopping kiss ever. I say goodnight and shut the door a smile on my face i make my way over to my bathroom and decide to strip down for a hot shower.

when i finally step out of the bathroom my apartment is dark.. which is unusal being i keep at least one light on when i am home I see a figure standing in the doorway to my bedroom blocking my path of leaving, i go to reach for a kunai but being the fact i'm in a towel i don't have much of a fighting chance.

The intruder shifts and opens their eyes, or in this case eye because i could only see one.

I practially have a heart attack right then and there.. "O..Obito.." i say feeling the color drain from my face before i can react i'm thrown onto my bed and the said figure is on top of me, I can feel his hot breath against the skin of my throat and it sends a wave of cold chills through my body.

"I told you i would be coming for you.. Kurenai.." he whispers in a husky voice I fell him press me to the bed harder I struggle to keep the towel wrapped around my frame and apparently he notices it as well he pulls down the towel exposing my breast's, I shudder from the cold and shock of him doing such a thing

"mmm.. we could start a little early on restoring my clan.." he says running his fingers across my right breast i shudder and continue to glare at him i jerk my right arm free and attempt to strike him but he pin's it behind my head

"ah ah ah.. "he says clicking his tongue at me "can't strike you lover now can you?" he says with a laugh and pulls his mask off revealing that same young face, his black spiked hair falls loose. He licks his lips and plants a kiss on the middle of my sternum and then run's his tongue across my left nipple causing me to quietly groan.

I feel his lips turn upward into a satisfied grin and he bites down on the rosebud, "ugh..Get off me now!" i yell

He brings his gaze back up to meet mine "Why would i do that?" he says still toying with my breast

I hear a loud crash and then shouts as my comrades storm into my apartment Raido and Genma crash into my room to find me covering myself up and shuddering violently.

Raido comes over immediately and wraps his arms around me as i feel tears streaming down my cheeks "Kurenai.." he says softly brushing my hair out of my eyes

i get up or at least try to but to no avail my legs feel like jelly and i almost hit the floor until i am scooped up into raido's arms i rest my head against his chest as he carries me out of my apartment and to the hokage tower.

We are met by tsunade who stares at me with emotional eyes "shizune.. please fetch her some clothing.. " she says shizune nods and comes back with an oversized dress i slip it over my head and sit down on the couch in her office..

"Please explain what exactly happened kurenai.." tsunade says softly

I look at the ground and then back up my cheeks and eyes sore and puffy from crying "What do you think happened.." i say just as kakashi, and raido walk in "he tried to RAPE me"

I can hear a vicious snarl from behind me which makes me jump i turn and see kakashi ball his fists and raido just has a murderous glare on his face..

Tsunade clasps her hands together "very well from this night on Kurenai Hoshi you will have a guard with you at night someone who is highly skilled and trained for such a job as watching over you.. she says

I look back to the men standing behind me "Rai?" i say and he instantly is by my side "please stay with me.." i say with a small quiver

"very well raido namiashi, you are here by placed as the guard of Kurenai Hoshi until this man is caught you will protect her." she says to which he nods

I stand up the feeling in my legs has returned and i head for the door with my guard in tow, we walk back to his apartment and when we fianally arrive i sit down at the bar in his kitchen.

"do you have any tea?" i ask

"yes of course i do silly" he says softly giving me a gentle smile

I stare into the mug of hot liquid and think about what happened tonight until i am broken from my thoughts by Rai.

"would you like the bed or futon?" he asks me taking his vest off

"I don't care.. either is fine" i say

"bed it is.. it's big enough to stretch out in so don't be afraid of falling off the edge.." rai says with a laugh

"Rai?" i say softly

"hmm?" he says

"will you sleep with me.. Not intimately.." i say

his features soften "Of course.." he says

I walk into the darkened room and sit down on the side of the bed, I swing my leg up and lay down he crawls in next to me after taking his shirt off, I sigh and lay my head against his bare chest again listening to his heartbeat, soon after I fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. A kunoichis fear: memories come to light

_**Hello! :D**_

_**Here is chapter eight!**_

_**this chapter will look back on kurenai's history and how she came to know the "masked man" and a look into her history..**_

_**Remeber to read and review! ~**_

**_Much Love~_**

**_Shadowfate~_**

**_Oh and here's a little reminders of the things i posted in my authors note.._**

**_Hidan: Shadowfate2322 has never owned and will never own naruto and if you thought she did you can fuck off because you a total fucking blooming idiot._**

**_Sasori: Shadowfate2322 likes to cuss and is prone to rants so please bear with her. she apologizes in advance for offending anyone._**

**_Hidan: remember to read and review you heathens, Or I'll sacrifice you in the name of the great jashin!_**

* * *

_**The nine tails attack: 16 years ago.**_

_**A 9 years old kurenai yukimura was currently running through the crumbled streets of konoha, Her usually well kept black hair flying back wildly in the wind as she ran, searching the streets for her friends, her comrades anyone she knew and held dear to her heart. Frantically she searched through debris and collapsed buildings.**_

"_**Rumi!" she yells "tetsai!" still no answer, I try to pick up another rock but being only nine years old has it's fallbacks so I move on to the next building getting ever so closer to the rampaging beast known as the nine tailed fox, I hear a extremely loud roar and then a loud crash that sends a shock wave that knocks me backward and into the wall,**_

_**I lay there in a crumpled heap for a few moments assessing if I had any broken bones or other injuries seeing I had minumal damage I slowly get back up and dust my clothing off only to look back up into the face of a masked man standing before me.**_

_**I back up and press my back against the wall as he stares at me. "ahh.. I see you are the daughter of kiyomi and yuudai yukimura.." he says in a weathered voice sending a cold chill of fear down my spine.**_

"_**who are you?" I say suspiciously to which he chuckles and peers down at me with a eye possessing the sharigan.**_

"_**Little Yukimura.." he says patting my head softly I glare up at him and narrow my green eyes "I see you have your father's spirit.." he says, I back up and out of his grasp unable to do much more, Curse being nine.. "16 years from now.. I will be back for you little one by your 24**__**th**__** birthday.. You will be mine." he says in a rough voice "make sure on that.." he says to me before diapperaing into the darkness..**_

_***end flashback***_

I wake with a jolt and sit up realizing I was still in Rai's apartment I stand up and stretch the events of last night still playing in my head.. Just what was this man's connection to me I think as I make my way into the kitchen, I smell the scent of fresh coffee in the air and inhale deeply.

"Good morning Kurenai" Raido says smiling "would you like a cup of coffee?" I nod and sit down. He hands me a cup and sits down across from me, a concerned look on his face " Do you know why that man attacked you.. The way he did?" he asks me "when we were in Amegakure _**(village hidden by rain) **_I spoke with konan and pein they told me about my mom and how I could find her, Before konan left she whispered to be careful around the masked man.." I say to him taking a sip of my coffee "she also told me that she would be watching over me.." He looks out the window "I am having inoichi come to take a look into you mind.." he says to me I pale a little bit "why?" I pratically shout at him, he turns to me and his face softens "because then we can figure out what this man wantrs from you.." he says just as a knock on the door sounding the yamanaka clan leader's arrival

"hello Raido, Kurenai" he says with a smile "I am simply here to see if I can figure out why this man is after you.." he says to me I sigh and sit down Inoichi places his hand on both sides of my head and I gasp and then fall silent..

_**June 14**__**th**__** 13 years ago, 2 years after the nine tails attack **_

_**All was silent at the yukimura household as the guards made their rounds, three silent shadows made their way for the main house taking advatage of the warm weather they slid in through an open window.**_

_**Yuudai yukimura rounds a corner heading to check on his daughter kurenai, when there is an extremely loud explosion right outside the main house, Yuudai immediately runs to kurenai's room only to find his child wide awake and crying **_

_**"come child!" he says frantically **_

_**but before he can do anything to help his child his eye's bug out and crimson red blood gushes out of his mouth the last thing he see's is his daughter screaming in terror and running towards him, staring at her father's corpse i let out an anguished cry alerting one of the intruders to my whereabouts he smirks as he enters the room and lunges for me kunai drawn, but before the blade can make contact there is a burst of white light and a scream as the light subsided I found that the shinobi had been frozen solid. **_

_**I turn and see my mother standing in the doorway, she grabbed me and quickly we rushed to her bedroom, she pulled up a rug and unlatched a secret doorway placing me down into a narrow passageway she says her final goodbyes to me and shuts the door covering it back up leaving me with only the darkness.**_

_**I start crying for my mother again until i hear a loud thus, I start crawling as fast as i can away from the door only to be grabbed by the ankel and yanked backwards, I look back and see a man **_

_**"Got You!" he sneers**_

_**I let out a terrified scream which makes him clutch his ears in pain "you little BITCH!" he seethes I crawl forward and towards a white light which then envelops me in a warm embrace My vision starts to fade as i hear my mother's voice say "Universe transfer Jutsu" and then darkness ensued.**_

My eyes pop open and inoichi removes his hands from my skull,

"what did you see?" I ask him

he furrows his brow and looks at me "I saw the destruction of your clan and at the end of the memory I saw a man in an orange mask standing on a ridge by your home. apparently he was responsible for your families murders"

I ball my fists "you really want to know why he is after me?" i say to them to which they both nod.

"he wants me so he can bring a start a new dawn and age and put an end to this world, he also wants my body for restoring his clan.. If you get my drift" I say with a bitter laugh

I hear rai growl and clench his fists together. I smile at how protective he is.

"well that's not going to happen.. Over my dead body" I hear rai say

"don't worry it will never happen" I say

But little did i know fate was a cruel mistress and the man in question was more ruthless then i had even begun to realize.

**_*elsewhere*_**

**_"Mmm, Fight it all you like little one but i will have you.." he says smirking under his mask at the thoughts running through his mind._**

**_There is not a soul in this world that can help you now.._**


	9. Resurrected: the reaper deal undid

_**hello! here is chapter nine of brave new world!**_

_**Resurrected Hokages.. snake men and uchiha's! OH MY!**_

_**this chapter is a bit longer then the previous chapter being the fact i had a little more time to write.  
hope you enjoy!**_

_**Remember to REVIEW because it lets me know how the story is going and who likes it!**_

_**Until next time~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

_**I can see just fine with you in my life,  
there by my side as it starts to fade  
I know this can't be right, stuck in a dream  
a nightmare full of sorrow**_

* * *

I make my way to the hokage's tower to see lady tsunade after parting ways with rai and was recently word of a world war looming on the horizon for the great nations thanks to madara uchiha.

I bite my lip and fold my arms across my chest, _that man was definitely obito.. Why is he taking madara uchiha's name… _I think furrowing my eyebrows

When I reach the tower I knock on my sensei's door "Yes!" I hear from the other side

"My lady, may I enter?" I ask

I hear a yes again and I entered her office, I see 4 other people either standing or sitting near tsunade they all turn their attention on me and I automatically blush a crimsion shade.

"is this the yukimura woman?" I hear a rather old voice say I look over and see a short old man peering at me "yes onaki" tsunade says

"she truly looks like the head of her clan when the leaf was built.. Bara Yukimura.." the third tsuchikage says "the heiress of my clan?" I say "yes you're the spitting image of her.." he says "and if memory serves me right.. Didn't a romance bloom between her and your great uncle?" onaki says quirking an eyebrow

I look over and see my sensei's eye twitch "there are more pressing issues at hand other then my dead relatives personal affairs.." tsunade says the other kage agree and they start talking about the looming war.

1 month and 4 days later we're deep into the 4th great shinobi world war, I was sent on a scouting mission trying to find out where exactly the caster of the reanimation jutsu is along with anko and her team, after a certain point we come to a fork in the road and decide to split off as i'm running through the tree a bold of lightening comes flying my way I look up to see one of the seven ninja swords men of the mist,

" Ameyuri Ringo" I say narrowing my eyes

" little yukimura, I have no interest in fighting you, even though you would be a good match I am not allowed to touch you under the order of the one who raised us from the dead." She says lowering her swords allowing me to pass she then disappears

When I finally reach where I'm going I walk slowly to the main house of the uzumaki clan, upon hearing voice I stop dead in my tracks realizing the voices belonged to orochimaru and sasuke uchiha

I peek through the door and listen as orochimaru explains the dead demon consuming spell and how it works, I grip a kunai and crouch down preparing to make my entrance.

I stare in shock as orochimaru summons a demon like shinigami and then the four white zetsu on the floor in front of him let out blood curdling screams and in their place much to my shock stnd the four previous hokage. I back up away from the door a bit and stand there dumbfounded.

" it appears we have a guest.." I hear orochimaru says with a chuckle as the door is opened wide and I am yanked in by my waist, when I look down there is a snke coiled around my body, he holds me high in front of him and the four dead men.

"Ahh I see." The old snake sannin says

I narrow my eyes as he sets me down on the ground " weren't you dead?" I say with a small smirk

I then turn around and face the men who were legends in the village, I look them over slowly the one furthest to the right looks like naruto to a tee, I walk up to him and poke him in the chest " you must be minato namikaze." I say he gets a confused looked on his face

" yes, but who are you?" He asks me suspiciously

I roll my eyes "no offense but we haven't the time for introductions" I say folding my arms across my chest

The white haired man standing far left speaks this time " woman, are you from the yukimura clan?"

I turn my head and nod, he gets a look of shock on his face " ah I see" he says his red eyes skimming my figure before resting on my face,

"I suspect he undid the reaper deal that has been keeping us sealed away, and then preformed the reanimation jutsu" the third hokage says with a rather pissed off look on his face I turn and face minato again

"No Way, you found out how to undo that sealing jutsu." minato says looking rather astonished

I turn to orochimaru and narrow my eyes "the dead demon consuming spell was originally a jutsu created by the uzumaki clan, A clan known for their sealing abilities so in other words how did you of all people manage to do the seal especially when such a seal requires the sacrifice of the user's life" I say to him

"How did you do that mr. orochimaru?" minato says still looking shocked

"You underestimate me, Minato. it was originally a sealing jutsu" the snake sannin says with a chuckle

I turn and face sasuke who stares me down with cold black eyes "you look just like him.." I say feeling anger bubble inside of me

he gets a confused look but then returns to his normal stoic facial expression "Who are you talking about?" he says in a monotone voice

"don't act like you don't know who i'm talking about uchiha!" i snap quaking with fury, he narrows his eyes dangerously at me

"Honestly i have no clue who your talking about" he says "why don't you just spit it out already?"

I bite my lip and clench my fists " Obito Uchiha" i say flatly which catches the attention of the fourth hokage

"Obito?" he says in a low voice "what? how?"

I sigh and turn back to him "I know he was your student but for the past couple months that man has been my endless nightmare.. he recently tried to..." i say trailing off wrapping my arms around myself

"He tried to what?" minato says i look over and see the other three hokage listening intently

"He.. tried to rape me." I say looking down adverting my eyes to the ground I feel a surge of chakra fill the air and peer up through my eyelashes to see a faint purple glow eminating off of the second.

his brother puts his hand on his shoulder "calm down little brother.." hashirama says

minato turns to the first hokage " Lord first, it appears we have been recalled back into the world of the living.."

hashirama get's a confused look "who the hell are you?!"

"Oh.. Uh.. The Fourth Hokage, Sir" minato says turning around pointing at his jacket

Hashirama get's a rather excited look on his face "Oh? the fourth hokage you say? I see"

I turn to both of them "right now is not the time to be discussing village affairs lord first, lord fourth, There is a war happening right now.." they all turn to me with surprised looks

"war?" they all say in unison, to which i nod

"yes my lords, The Fourth Shinobi World War.. and your son.." i say turning to the fourth hokage "is the target of this entire war because of the demon fox you placed inside of him the day he was born"

minato looks down for a moment before looking back up to me blue eyes flashing "we have to help him.." he says

I nod and turn back to orochimaru "any objection snake man?" i say cracking my knuckles loudly he peers at me for a moment before speaking

"Do as you please, both myself and sasuke are finished here and will be going with you to the battlefield, Hurry little yukimura, I fear we do not have much time now that madara has been revived.." he says urgently I nod and turn back to the four men

"One of you fine men will have to help me in getting to the battlefield.. and fast." i say with a smirk knowing two of them were skilled when it came to the Flying Thunder God Technique.

the second hokage steps forward and i swear i see a ghost of a smirk on his lips "let's get going." he says i nod and he places his hand on my right shoulder.

when we arrive to the battle front naruto is already talking to his dad when he see me he smiles "Kurenai!" he yells I smirk at how the blond is still happy even though we are in the midst of a battle that could potentially end his life.

"Fourth, looks like my shunshin pales in comparison to yours." i hear a voice say behind me i turn and see the second standing behind me

I bow slightly to him "thank you Nidaime"

"your welcome.. Kurenai" he says and turns back his brother

I walk up to where i am alone and look down for a moment wondering if raidou was alright.. I hadn't seen him since i left the village and it made me wonder if he was even alive at this point in the war. I am broken out of my thoughts by sakura as she places a hand on my shoulder

"i am sure he is alright kurenai.. he's an elite assassian he knows how to keep himself alive and out of dangers way.." she says softly i smile

"your right sakura.." i say smiling up at her

she walks back over to where the hokage and naruto stand leaving me to my thoughts i walk further away from the group and press my back against the cold solid wall of a cliff made by the ten tails attack i sigh and close my eyes for a brief moment " I hope sakura is right.. My love." i say softly i open my eyes and see a man standing in front of me realizing it was the same demon that had tried on numerous occassions to kidnap and force himself on me i swing at him but he catches my wrist, and then smirks before sucking us both into an inner world. I land hard on a slate grey surface and sit up immediately aware i was alone and stuck with the uchiha from hell.

I hear him chuckle and it sends a shiver down my spine "well if i'm going to either perish or become the ruler of this new world.. i might as well start out by finishing what i started that night.." he says

"Like hell you bastard" i brandish a kunai and grip it tightly "there is no way in kami's name you will ever tough me like that again.. over my dead unmoving corpse!" i say through gritted teeth.

he apparently appears behine me because before i know what is ging on my right arm is jerked behind my back and a strong hand snakes across the front of my hips.

"you don't have a choice in this matter.. woman." he whispers in my ear sending cold chills down my spine "after all every king needs a queen right?" he finishes with a chuckle and hits the back of my neck causing me to black out.


	10. Inner world horror: A new Hope blossoms

_**Hello! I know it's been a long time since i've updated this story but here is an extra long chapter to make up for it!**_

_**Remember to read and review, your reviews make me smile and i could really use a smile now days!**_

_**as always much love ~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

_**I can feel you calling me  
**__**I can taste the poison in your heart  
**__**But these dreams  
**__**Blurring the line between war and peace  
**__**To survive, I lock down**_

* * *

When I finally do wake up I find that I'm in a rather odd positon with my arms chained above my head "what in the actual fuck?" I growl trying to yank my arms free "sorry about that.. But.." I hear a voice say in almost a purr "I couldn't have you running off or escaping while I was killing your friends.." he says with a low chuckle

"you sick bastard.." I growl as he comes into view "I'm going to kill you.." I say venomously

He chuckles again and walks forward and stands in front of me he reaches up and grabs my chin forcing me to look at him "and just how are you going to do that?" I grit my teeth I struggle against the chains and peer up at him jade green meeting mismatched eyes, I then code my eyes and focus drowning out all sound and distractions pulling my chakra towards my wrists,

Obito watches with mild curiosity as the woman before him closes her green eyes seemingly in concentration,, there is no way she was breaking those chains, he smirked to himself thinking about all the chakra he had poured into those specific chains they were made especially for her.. To hold her chakra.. But little did he know over the past two years she had been gathering her chakra.. To one specific spot allowing her strength and stamina to increase, he narrows his eyes as her face becomes a mask void of any emotion he frowns and narrows his eyes more, just what the hell was she doing? Or more so what was she planning..

It had been exactly 2 years, 3 months and 8 days since i had began my training to acquire the strength of a hundered seal, learning the ways of perfecting my already perfect chakra control, I smile to myself when I feel a tingling in the middle of my forehead and slowly open my eyes staring down at the man in front of me.

Obito stares at the woman noticing the small dark purple rhombus mark in the middle of her forehead, her green eyes flashing with fury. Narrowing his eyes he crouches down preparing to her attack which he knew was coming, that seal he knew well from not only tsunade but mito uzumaki had it as well.

I feel the strong powerful surge of chakra flow through my veins as I will it towards my wrists I let out a feral snarl as I yank the chains down out of the ceiling. Obito shields his face from the chunks of concrete that fall from the ceiling I whip the chains back towards me and wrap them around my arms, I leap down and land with a hard thud I whip one of the chains forward and watch as it wraps around his waist, I yank him towards me and get in his face my lips mere inches from his I smirk when i see his eye widen a fraction I then land a hard right hook to his left cheek sending him flying into a near by wall

"You BITCH!" he snarls slowly stumbling to his feet the left side of his face bleeding a thick crimson

I yank the chains back to where i stand and slowly wind them up and start swinging them around in a circle "I'm a BITCH!?" I seethe " your the PRICK who can't take a fucking hint!"

He narrows his eyes at me and disappears with that odd technique of his I looks around and narrow my eyes trying to sense his chakra "KURENAI! ABOVE YOU!" I hear a familiar silver haired jounin yell

He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back making me yelp in pain " now you listen to me.. Little girl.." He starts venomously but I don't give him the chance I headbutt him in the face with the back of my skull he realeses my arm and I land a hard blow to his stomach with my right elbow causing him to double over in pain. I spin on my heel and kick him in the teeth causing his head to whip back violently.

I then Make a dash for the silver haired jounin grabbing his sleeve " get me back to the battlefield!" I yell he nods and teleports us back to the battle.

Landing with a hard thud in front of the 4 hokage I peer up and see them staring at kakashi and me I stand up and unzip the flak jacket I'm wearing and tear my tattered long sleeve shirt off revealing a black tank top I quickly put my jacket back on and zip it up making sure my scrolls and weapons of choice are still tucked where I had his them.

I fun to face the ten tails and then glare over to where madara is currently perched on a cliff he quirks an eyebrow and then scowls when I smirk at him I hear a small noise behind me and turn to see sakura standing there her mouth ajar a very surprised look on her face " Y...You achieved the seal?!" She says with amazement I smile and nod touching the rhombus mark on my forehead.

" I guess so" I say with a smirk I see the first hokage get a odd look on his face and then walk over stopping in front of me he crouches down and places his thumb against my forehead rubbing the spot where the seal sits.

" uhh lord first?" I say he stops and looks down at me amazement shinning in his dead brown eyes "may I ask what exactly are you doing?"

" yes what are you doing aniki?" Comes the monotonous voice of the second hokage

"She possesses the seal Mito had.." Hashirama says he then steps back

"Where did you learn that technique?" He asks me I go to at something but I'm interrupted by the howl of the ten tails I turn as a gust of wind blows my black hair back violently I shield my face when the winds calm down I leap up onto a ledge and look out towards the ten tails its tails shipping back and forth violently, it shrieks again and starts to charge in the direction of the allied forces.

I leap down " I'll tell you all about how I learned as soon as this war is over.." I say looking back out of the corner of my eye I then look over to the second hokage " and I've got some questions for you.. Lord second" he quirks an eyebrow those strange red eyes peering at me he nods I turn back and place my hands together " you might want to back up and I mean far" I say they all retreat behind the cliffs and watch.

I close my eyes and breathe out slowly I form the hand signs for my new at jutsu I learned off the scroll my mother gave me.

_**" water style: ki shima mizu shojo!" ** _i yell as a massive wave of water forms and the face of a ggoddess like woman forms from it.

" such power!" I hear the third hokage yell

"To preform a water jutsu that strong..." I hear the second say in an almost impressed tone

I smirk to myself and send the attack hurtling towards the ten tails I form the signs for another jutsu "**_ Hell style: ochimashita mizu akuma!"_**

massive wings made of ice and pure darkness form from the first jutsu hitting the beast with a deafening sound that echo's through then valley the ten tails hits the ground and hashirama preforms sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique just as obito emerges from his inner world. Collapsing and apparently near death.

I smirk to myself and leap back to where the others stand I hear madara mutter something and then obito say something about this not being the end of anything. The ten tails then gets sucked into said weak man's body, we stand there in horror as a ball of what looks like scales floats in mid air cracking ever so slightly revealing a much more horrifying obito uchiha..

My eyes widen when he disappears he appears in front of me and kicks me back into the cliff side, I let out a blood curdling scream as I connect with the rocky surface landing in a crumpled heap the skin on my left arm is full of gashes i shiver and stumble to my feet slowly he appears in front of me and forces me back against the wall holding my by my throat he lifts me off the ground practically strangling me as he does it.

"Kurenai.." he says softly he throws me to the ground and pins both my arms above my head using only one hand he cups my face with his right hand forcing me to stare into his eyes "don't,..struggle.. it's useless" he says his face mere inches from mine my eyes are half lidded and i feel like i'm severely sleep deprived his lips brush mine and i hear him inhale sharply he releases my wrists and tails an stark white hand down to my flak jacket unzipping it slowly, My mind is screaming for me to wake up and stop him but my body is frozen and my muscles feel like concrete has been poured into them. I silently start to pray that someone stops this and releases the genjutsu.

i feel the cool air hit my chest fallowed by his lips trailing down the length of my sturnum, a tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek i vaguely remember Obito being yanked off me and hearing a familar voice before everything becomes clearer I sit up and look up into the face of a very familar face.. a face i've come to love.. the face of my love, friend.. I gaze up into the face of none other then Raidō Namiashi.

His brown eyes soften as he holds out a hand for me i take it and get up slowly once more i stumble and fall into his arms my legs feeling like jelly.. He holds me tight and softly strokes my dark hair "I leave you for a short time and this creep tries to make the moves on you again?" he say softly i can hear a mixture of anger and amusement in his voice i stand up finally and gaze into his eyes, Green meeting brown

"I.." i begin but he silences me by firmly pressing his lips to mine i wrap my arms around his frame and kiss him back but as soon as it happens we hear the voice of obito, We both turn and look at the man as he shakes in fury he floats up into the air and prepares to attack us both.

I look back at Raidō and smirk he peers back at me "promise me something?" i say to him as we both crouch down preparing for the oncoming attack.

"and what would i be promising?" he asks with a smirk

I smile " if we survive this war... " i start and dodge a chunk of rock thrown my way

"Kurenai.." he says dodging another rock

"yes?" i yell

"promise me you'll marry me if we survive this.." he says ducking and coming closer to me

I look up into his eyes and smile "I promise you if we survive this i'll fallow you whereever you go" i say to him as i turn and punch a large rock shattering it

He smirks and grabs my hand, I look over to him and for the first time since this war began i actually had a real reason to stay alive and fight.. not only for the sake of my village or my clan, but for the sake of the man who was currently holding my hand I turn my attention abck to obito as he looks down at us both with a blank expression

"Let's end this thing!" i yell as naruto, sakura and sasuke appear by our side. I look up and we all charge the ten tails carrier with new hope and ambition in mind.


	11. Clan history revealed: Kurenai's hope

_**Hello! **_

_**Sorry for such a long break from this story! it's been hectic with things around my house and many things are going on so i haven't had the time to update!**_

_**but here is chapter 11 of Brave New World, please remember to read and review!~**_

_**It makes my day a little better reading your wonderful thought and opinions on the story~~**_

_**Much love as always~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

**_Guileless son,  
__Your spirit will hate her  
__The flower who married my brother the traitor  
__And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
__For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_**

* * *

_**Two years later~**_

"Kiyomi Marie" I hear someone say I look over and see Ino smiling at me

"Come again?" I say with a chuckle she pats my belly

"When you have a child you should name her Kiyomi" she says brightly I smile and blush

"who says i'm having a baby anytime soon?" i say to her to which she smirks

"it's only a matter of time before you and Raidou have a child i can sense it" Ino says getting all starry eyed

"so named my daughter Kiyomi" I say with a small smile "what if i have a boy first?"

" yes, then again you could name her violet or Emiri" she says rattling off various names and then turns to me with a confused look slightly, I laugh it had been two years since the war had ended, two glorious years where i didn't have to worry about Obito or Madara, for some reason the first two hokage had remained reanimated. well if you wanted to be technical they were alive.. somehow, it's a difficult process and makes my head hurt so i don't think about it.

In these past two years I have learned so much from the hidden leaf leader, Hashirama had asked me questions relentlessly for HOURS inquiring knowledge on how i had achieved my seal and who had taught it to me.. when I had explained that it was his granddaughter Tsunade he was floored. but one thing had been eating away at me that I absolutely had to clear up was the affair between my great grandmother and a certain red eyed Senju.

_**3 hours later~**_

I shift uncomfortably and leaf through the paperwork on my desk I had been given by lady tsunade.

"Now let's see.." I say looking over the blueprints "If we tear down the rubble from the old academy building.." I hear a stern knock at my door and without even bothering to look up I take a pen from messy bun and mark the coordinates for the new academy building.

"Come in!" I yell and said person opens the door and enters the small room I currently inhabit shutting the door behind them rather forcefully causing me to glance up.

"Oh, Hello Nidaime-sama" I say and then turn my attention back to the task at hand, marking down a few dots and writing out instructions for where things were to be place i could feel his gaze boring down on me. finally i couldn't take it anymore setting the pen down I calmly fold my hands and stare back at him.

"Kurenai" He says sitting down in the chair in front of me folding his hands he places both arms on the desk.

I cock an eyebrow "Is there something you need Senju-san?" i ask and then bite my lip nervously, I had been sort of dreading this day but at the same time my curiosity was starting to get the better of me, Since I had made the request to speak with him after the war had ended, He hadn't left me alone about the topic.

He quirks an eyebrow and leans forward grabbing the blueprints from the desk,

"Hey!" I say making a swipe for them "Those are confidential, I just started them for the new academy building and training field"

His vermilion eyes scan the paper "these are quite good, the placement of everything works quite well with the setting of the village" he says a small smirk forming on his lips

"thank you" I say blushing a little

"So you wanted to talk to me about something important?" He says leaning back into the chair

I nod not daring to look up fro the papers on my desk "You look just like her" he says causing me to look up at him "but I must admit, heaven rest her soul you are by far more beautiful"

I blush a deeper red " So it is true.." I trail off blushing again

He chuckles "yes" he says and leans forward until he's near me once more " and I'd do it again if I was given the chance"

I shake my head and chuckle "Now senju san you know that is not possible.."

"Hmm" he says leaning in a bit closer "your great grandmother said the same thing and by that night she was tangled between my sheets.."

I back up a bit and sit there mouth a jar I then face palm "thank you for the vivid visual" I say rubbing my temples

He lets out a bark of laughter "hmm I can promise it was never my intention to fill your head with such thoughts" he says.

"Why?" I ask him bluntly

"Why what, little yukimura?" he asks a confused look on his face he leans back into his chair.

"Why did you bed my grandmother? or for that matter take an interest in her at all?" I ask him point blank my curiosity getting the best of me. A smirk forms on his lips.

"Bara Yukimura was by far the most beautiful and deadly kunoichi the leaf had ever had, when the hidden leaf was formed your clan was one of the founding families in the hidden leaf, it was the Senju clan, the Uchiha clan and the Yukimura clan. now during those times it was very unusual and unorthodox to have a female clan leader, traditionally the clan leader would be a male heir, but for some reason your clan consisted of more women then men back then one male was born into each family with the exception of your great aunt who had five boys" he says taking a breath and licking his lips.

" Your clan was infamous for their use in water, ice and crystal based jutsu's, fire and lightening were personal favorites of many women in the clan and their ability to mix and merge jutsus only made them that much deadlier, your great grandmother was more fierce on anyday then any member of both the senju and uchiha clans and i can safely say she put Madara in his place more then once." he says with a chuckle "I personally.." he starts to say but we're cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" i yell and Raidou walks in smiling at me and then bowing at the second hokage "Kurenai.. are you ready to go?" he says

I nod and stand up "Tobirama-sama can we finish talking later?" I ask him smiling

He stand up and nods "yes that is fine" and walks out leaving me and rai standing there

I look to rai and smile "So, Are you ready for tonight?" I ask him playfully poking him in the side

He grabs my hand and leads me out the door "you know I am" he looks back to me and smiles

when we get outside he stops and turns around grabbing my hand he places something in it and closes my fingers and steps back smiling.

I open my hand and gasp, A small diamond ring shines in the dim fading light of the setting sun, "Rai?" I say looking back up to him

"I thought it was only formal that i present my future wife with something to tell the world that you are mine and i am yours" he says and walks up to me i slip the ring on my finger and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you" I say burying my face into the softness of his shirt

He holds me tightly against him and places a kiss on top of my head softly "and you'll never know how much I love you" he says to me I close my eyes and stand there as the sun sets on what turned out to be a perfect day.

_**"we finally found that little bitch" a dark figure says from atop a roof "hope you boys are ready for some payback.. they think peace is here and all is well.. " he says letting out a bark of laughter "Oh how wrong they are.. she will pay and anyone near her shall pay as well.. No one messes with the Kurosawa clan and lives to tell the tale" **_


	12. important! READ ME!

_**Hello! ~**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a longgg time, but I wanted to see if anyone had any ideas they wanted to share with me maybe give me a few new ideas to incorporate into the story because I am at a total stand still on this story, major writers block! :( **_

_**Also wanted to know if I should keep going with this story! **_

_**Leave a review in the box at the bottom with your ideas and comments! **_

_**As always much love ~**_

**_Shadowfate~_**

**_P.s- if there is a specific Arc from the anime or show that you like and would like me to incorporate it into the story don't hesitate to tell me! :3_**


End file.
